Cross the beams
by Cyricist001
Summary: Bringing democracy to Britannia, US of A style.


Cross the beams

I own nothing

Oneshot/Challenge

* * *

I.

Science...it is the road that humanity must take, but as always it will be a rocky way forward and accidents will happen.

As it so happens, history was made when scientists in the CERN laboratory tried to create an artificial singularity...and they succeeded.

But for the briefest of moments the black hole overwhelmed the cold fusion reactors supplying it with energy and broke free.

The phenomenon lasted only for a split second before it dispersed into the environment, but besides a medium earthquake, no real harm was done.

...Or so people thought...

Of course there was property damage and casualties through out Europe but it was all relatively small scale.

The real shock would come two days later...

* * *

II.

Robert Johnson felt the sweat run down his forehead as he relieved himself on the sand. Even if people advised him to drink less while in the dessert the bloody heat forced him to grab the coca-cola bottle's one after another.

"Dude, hurry up!" yelled the annoyed driver "I'm seriously leaving your ass here if you don't finish up already."

"Don't rush me!" replied Robert as he finally emptied his bladder. That done he tidied up and went back to the Humvee.

"Finally" grumbled Smith as he started the vehicle.

Robert closed the door and the machine blitzed forward, creating a dust cloud behind itself.

"Damn! Slow down, what's the rush?!"

"I just got a call from the base" explained Smith "seems the spy satellites found something near our position, we're supposed to get a better picture of what it is."

"GLA?"

"Probably" answered the driver "they were supposed to have a base near the area."

They drove for twenty minutes before they reached the coordinates they were given. Smith parked the Humvee behind the nearby dune and together with Robert made his way up.

Taking their binoculars they spotted what appeared to be a very large base.

Robert frowned as he saw the flags hanging from...well, practically everywhere.

"I don't recognize that flag."

"Neither do I...perhaps some private company?" inquired Smith.

"Hell if I know...what the?..." asked Robert as he spotted the strange machines in the encampment "are those mechs?"

Smith frowned "...bloody hell...they are."

"I don't think that is a GLA base, absolutely not their style" said Robert as he went back to the Humvee.

While Robert informed General Townes about the unidentified base, Smith continued to look over the area.

His binoculars went over the strange mech one more and found a peculiar sight.

"What the..." was all the US Ranger could say as he gazed into a mech over sized sniper-rifle?

Robert ducked as soon as the explosion came, sand, rocks and...human pieces raining down on him.

"What the fuck?!" gasped the soldier as he looked around himself...and found Smith's mangled body, bleeding on the sand.

"Shit!" he cursed and swiftly ran into the Humvee.

Over the dune a trio of the strange mech's appeared, over sized assault guns in their arms. As soon as they spotted him, they opened fire on the scouting vehicle, turning it into scrap metal.

They had to break the EU resistance in the El Alamein front and enemy scouts weren't welcomed near them.

Little did the knightmare pilots know what consequences their action will have in the future.

* * *

III.

The next day...

Cornelia frowned as her Glaston Knights pushed deeper into the territory of the Middle Eastern Federation.

"Strange..."mused the woman as she stopped her knightmare "wasn't a city supposed to be here?" inquired the woman as she double checked her location.

Her frown deepened as she received the same coordinates as before... _This doesn't make sense_ though the woman _we have been fighting with the Federation and the EU for years here, so why is this place an empty desert?_

"Guilford, can you confirm our location?"

"No, your Highness...my systems indicate that this is Basral...but..."

"But there is no city here...or, any evidence that a city here ever existed..." mused the woman.

"Your Highness, our scouts have found a base east of our current position" said Darlton over his knightmare's comm.

"Then let us level it" hissed the princess as she lead her two hundred knightmares to the new target.

She didn't get far before a dozen Gloucester frames exploded.

"What?!"

"Princess Cornelia! The enemy is coming from the north!" said another of her Glaston knights.

To the surprise of the Britannian's, tank's started to emerge from behind the dune.

"Are they mocking me?" asked the woman as she saw with what the enemy was attacking her with. Nobody would use such outdated garbage against knightmares.

But to her surprise the Laser Tanks proved her wrong.

Even as the knightmares raised their weapons to fire on the primitive war machines, the tanks burned the knightmares with their lasers.

The frames relied upon speed to combat foe's, but human pilots simply were no match against computer targeting and a projectile that travels at the speed of light.

Since knightmares sacrificed armor for speed, the lasers had no problem in destroying them as quickly as they could fire.

"Damnation!" hissed Cornelia as a Laser Tank destroyed her left arm. She glared at the things, even as she activated her ejection system. This was the most humiliating defeat she ever had!

Under the barrage of lasers and Hellfire drones, two hundred knightmares disappeared in seconds.

* * *

IV.

Two days later in London...

The gathered people watched the transmission in a stupor, the information was too insane to believed but it was also fact.

General Townes took of his glasses and slowly cleaned them as he processed the information "Could you please repeat that?"

"We're not in Kansas anymore Toto" said Egon Schuller.

"As...bizarre as it seems, yes. It seems that Europe, and a small northern stripe of Africa have been relocated...somewhere, somehow" repeated Lupa, the general stationed in Italy "apparently the whole of Africa and Russia are now part of the EU...or they would be if the Holy Britannian Empire didn't conquer a huge chunk of them."

"Ze Holy Britannian Empire?" snorted Katerina Von Hoftstadter "zat is a very interesting name."

"I'm sure this is all very funny to you" hissed General Alexis Alexander "but some of us are not from Europe. What should we tell our troops? Sorry, you cant go home because America doesn't exist anymore!"

Katerina cleared her through "My apologies."

"Likewise" said Egon.

General Townes sighed "Add a beer to the apology and you have a deal" said the elderly American as he focused back on the meeting "now what was that about the..." he coughed "Middle Eastern Federation requesting EU's help?"

The Italian woman shook her head "Apparently the Britannian army your men intercepted was advancing north, the Arabs need our help in stopping them...permanently."

"Really? How strange, as far as I remember we and the Chinese have been glassing the whole region because of the GLA, and now the Arabs want our help?" asked General Alexis.

"Apparently it didn't happen here" said Lupa "so far the one's who were doing the glassing are the Britannian troops. Apparently the Empire has some large territorial appetites."

Alexis snorted "You can say that again. I was in London when one of their transports arrived, it would have been hilarious if the situation wasn't so depressing. But back to business, should we help them?"

"For us its easy" answered Egon "this so called Holy Empire wants to control the whole world, and as regrettable as it is, we are now part of this world."

All eyes turned to the two American Generals siting with them.

Townes sighed "That abomination called Britannia isn't my home, it may stand where America should be but it is not the land of the free...in fact it looks more like a bastard child of Nazi Germany and the British Empire."

"War is Peace. Freedom is Slavery. Ignorance is Strength" chuckled Egon "If you ask me, it looks more like a crossbreed between Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four Oceania, Japanese cartoon's that the kids love nowadays and a heavy dose of Frank Herbert's The Dune."

Townes actually smiled at that remark "Now that's what I call bad for ones health."

"So then, what do we do about our new neighbors?" inquired Salvo 'Agembe'.

Alexis and Townes shrugged "I guess we will work with you until we either settle down in Europe or some drastic changes happen across the Atlantic."

"Good. Now then, how will we proceed?" inquired Charless Barrowsmith.

"I think I can help there a bit" said Townes "from interrogating the prisoners we have found out the overall combat capability of the Empire. The core of their army are those mech's they call knightmares, their numbers are rather low since only Britannian citizens are allowed into the corps. The rest of their army are 'numbers' or basically colonial troops, numerous and decently equipped for combat. The mech's are powered by a rock called Sakuradite...a rather rare mineral it seems. They also don't posses any noteworthy space or nuclear capability."

Katerina snorted "Really? Zat is interesting. I can already see zat zis wont take long."

"True" concurred Egon "They are reliant on a very scarce energy source for all their war-machines. Its a obvious weakness to exploit."

General Townes nodded "Apparently over seventy percent is mined in Japan...it would be child's play to use the Particle Cannon and reduce the whole area to ruble. They will be forced to dump all of their fancy new toys since they wont be able to power them effectively."

"Abundant hydrogen and fusion energy against a powerful, but limited in quantity rock...its obvious who has the better resource base. Now we only have to bomb them into submission" said Alexis "Can I depend on the EU to fund my Particle Cannons?"

"Of course" responded Egon "as well as your Aurora Alpha's. As for the Laser Tanks and Laser Turrets, we will configure a few of my own factory's to accommodate your needs."

General Townes nodded "Appreciated. Well, time to bring down an Empire."

Katerina grinned "Mmmm my favorite pastime. We have to uphold our traditions, nicht?"

"It seems it is that time of year again" said Alexis.

"What time would that be?"

"Kick-ass time."

THE END

* * *

A/N:

Since C&C General's don't have the resource management of Nod/GDI, they need a whole continent with existing infrastructure to fight the Holy Britannian Empire.

-The Ragnarok idea is over since one of the Thought Elevator's is gone from the world – destroyed by the dimensional shift that dropped C&C Europe in the place of CG Europe.

-Laser Tanks/Humvee's/Laser Turret etc... have the needed firepower to punch through knightmares and the speed to make dodging impossible.

-Particle Cannons spam for murderstomp. Destroy all Sakuradite mines, and factory's – see the Empire fall back to their outdated war assets since they don't have anything to power their knightmares with.

-Avenger. Not only great for cutting aircraft and airborne knightmares down to size, but can also easily intercept any missile, including the FLEIJA ones with lasers.

-Missile Defender. Use laser targeting and see enemy vehicles (including knightmares) crumble in urban campaigns.

-Phantom. Stealth helicopter to ruin Britannia's day.

There is really no point in writing more than a onehsot for this in my opinion. The moment one realizes how dependent the Code Geass world is one Sakuradite and how rare it is, it becomes obvious that destroying the mineral cripples all the nations in the verse tremendously.

Because Really, what use is Lancelot Albion if he doesn't have the power to even move?


End file.
